A. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to locking hinge mechanisms and, in particular, to an improved pelvic stabilizer mechanism for a wheelchair.
B. Prior Art
Pelvic stabilizer mechanisms are used to retain a patient's pelvis and lap area in place in a wheelchair. In particular, the pelvic stabilizer mechanism prevents the patient from sliding forward out of the wheelchair. FIG. 1 illustrates a pelvic stabilizer mechanism 12 according to one embodiment of the present invention, which will be described in more detail below. The pelvic stabilizer mechanism 12 has a padded portion 14 which, when the mechanism is in the locked upright position of FIG. 1, extends from the edge of the seat 16 toward the pelvis of the seated patient.
FIGS. 2-4 illustrate a prior art pelvic stabilizer mechanism 18. To disengage the mechanism 18 from the locked upright position of FIG. 2, the user pushes a disengage button 20 (FIG. 3), which unlocks the mechanism and allows the user to rotate it forward (FIG. 4) and downwardly. A difficulty with this arrangement is that some patients have trouble disengaging the pelvic support mechanism by themselves. The release button 20 is hard to push and, if it is not pushed just right, it will not release.